Love Triangle
by Mat-The-Hedgehog
Summary: Rated T for mild language, violence, and crude humor. Mat is asked to go to an upcoming dance, by May and Dawn. But, he can only choose one. Will Mat solve this dilemma, or lose the two cutest girls in his class?
1. Mat is asked out

Love Triangle

Summary: Mat, a student at the Advanced Pokemon Academy, well respected by many of the others, is thrust into a dilemma. May and Dawn, the two cutest girls in his class, each have the same desire to ask him to a dance that is coming up. Somehow, Mat practically gets hypnotised by their charm and accepts their offers, but can only take one. This problem drives him crazy as he now has to decide between May, or Dawn, and to be able to survive until the night of the dance.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Mat is asked out

Things at the Advanced Pokemon Academy in the Kanto region have began to pick up as the Valentine's Dance was only three days away. Mat, the boy who's first Pokemon was a Riolu, was one of the special class students of the academy. He was easily recognized by his blue, sleeveless shirt, orange shorts, fake black tribal tattoo that you can wear like a sleeve and a portable CD player that he wore on his wrist. Although he was one of the best battlers there, he was still missing something important. He tried not to think about it, but no matter how hard he tried, thoughts of loneliness kept filling his mind, for he had never kissed a girl before.

Normally, he never had time for love. During school hours, he always headed straight to his next class. When lunch came, he was usually in the arena, taking on anyone who had sent him a challenge. It was pretty much the same when school got out for the day. Every so often, he meets up with May or Dawn, two girls in his class. They usually watch him battle during the lunch break. During those times, they walk home together, which was often because all three of them lived close to each other. They were good friends.

This time, during Pokemon History, Mat was quietly looking through his textbook about one of the legendaries, Darkrai, when he secretly received a note. At first, he thought it was another challenge, but he was proved wrong this time._ Mat, please meet me in the courtyard during lunch. I have something I want to ask you_, is what the note said. It also had a few hearts drawn on it. "At lunch, huh?" he said. "I guess I can come. That way, I'll know who wrote this."

When lunch came, Mat sped down to the courtyard. There was only a few others there because everyone else was in the lunchroom. "Yo! Whoever wrote this note, I'm here!" he yelled out. He felt like leaving when one of the trees being to rustle. As he approached it, Dawn fell out. Mat quickly catched her just before she hit the ground. "Dawn?! What are you doing here?" he said, puzzled.

"Do you remember that note you got from history class?" she replied. "I sent it. I needed you to come here so no one could interfere."

"Oh...., well, we're alone now," he said, letting her go. "What did you want to ask me?"

She started to blush for some reason. She felt really nervous as she took off her cap. Anytime she did that was when it was something special. She took a few deep breaths and finally spoke. "Mat, will you go with me to the Valentine's Dance?"

She was really worried about his reaction. She was never nervous about him. Normally, Dawn was bubbly and cheerful. Somehow, this seemed to fill Mat with something he never had. "I.... I'll go with you, Dawn," he said.

Dawn was so excited to hear his approval that she over-reacted and kissed him on the lips. He felt dazed after that. His thoughts of loneliness vanished and were replaced with thoughts of that very moment, which lingered through most of the day. It was a good thing that there was no Battle Class that day, or he wouldn't be able to concentrate. When the day was over, he staggered home, still thinking about Dawn, when May came up to him. "Hi, Mat. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything for you," he said, not knowing that May was there. He was having a hard time keeping himself under control.

"Mat, would be interested in going to the dance?" she asked.

He was still daydreaming. In his mind, he thought Dawn was asking him to the dance. Because of this, he agreed. May squealed in excitement and hugged him. "Oh thank you! I'll wear the most loveliest dress I can find!" she said, then ran off. But then, he finally came to his senses. He then finally realized that he had agreed to go with both Dawn and May to the dance.

"Aw, crap! Now I've done it!" he yelled at the sky. He had to find a way to clear this up. If he chose one, the other would hate him for life, but if he didn't go, both of them would track him down and kill him. He ran off, trying to find a way to solve this problem.


	2. May's rescue, Mat's ordeal

Chapter 2: May's rescue, Mat's ordeal

Back at his house, Mat tried to distract himself from this afternoon's girl incident by playing on his Wii. Deciding between Dawn, the girl who kissed him, or May, the girl who was closer to his age, was giving him too much frustration, so he had to let it out. And what better way to do that than play his newly aquired Sonic Unleashed game. He was smashing dark beasts as Sonic The Werehog like a pro. But no matter how much he fought, the thoughts in his head wouldn't leave him alone. Both of them were cute in their own unique way, and for some reason, he seemed to feel hypnotised by that cute charm they had.

After getting tired, and exhausted, from playing, he switched it off and jumped onto his bed. "Now, what to do about this," he said. "Hmmm...... I know! That field trip to the pool in Viridian City for our class tomorrow! Because Dawn has an appointment to go to the same day, she won't make it. I can explain to May about what happened earlier.... but if I do that, she'll get upset. What will I do?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Day 2: 34 hours remain

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day of the field trip came, and Dawn was absent because of her appointment. Mat sat at the back of the bus, staring out the window. May walked to the back and sat with him. She wondered about why he kept staring at the forest trees. "Hi, Mat," she said. He jumped upon hearing her voice and quickly looked in her direction. "May! Don't startle me like that!" he said.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay. You look like you were messed up in a fight or something."

"I was on my new game. I played for so long that I was sore all over. But don't worry about me. I'm a fast healer," he said with a nervous chuckle. But then, he felt his hand touching hers. It seemed to make him exert a lot of body heat. "Hey, can you promise me something?" she said.

"What is it, May?" he asked.

"Well, Mat, if something happens at the pool, and if I drown, will you be able to rescue me? It just that, um, I feel that today's not going to go so smoothly than I hope. Especially since I heard that the other special class will be joining us."

"You mean the one with Ash, Misty, and Bianca in it?"

"Yep!" she said. "That class. I heard that they got a new guy signed up. They also say he's a troublemaker who like to mess with girls."

"I see. A sexual harasser, huh? Don't worry, May. He goes after you, then I'm going werehog on him!"

"Oh, you were playing that new Sonic game, huh?"

"Yep! Just got to the final area's night stages. And in record time, too."

She congradulated him a little. _Yep, that's Mat for you,_ she thought._ A fierce battler, both in challenge matches and in gaming._ She sat there, blushing while staring from the corner of her eye.

At the swimming pool, everyone was getting ready for the free swim. But they had to be careful. Most of the time, they used it for battles, so it was pretty deep at one end. Mat walked out of the change rooms in green shorts. He didn't have the tattoo on because it would shrink on him and make his arm go numb. As he stood there, stretching, she saw May walk out in a bright red bikini with hearts on it. She gracefully dove in after Mat, and soon everyone was changed and swimming.

May stayed close to him for a while and then went underwater to see how long she could hold her breath. Mat dared her to try for more than a minute, which could put a little stress on the lungs, especially since the pressure at the bottom was a bit higher than when above water. Ash and Misty swam up to him while May was still at the bottom. Ash was in black shorts, and Misty had on what looked like a Goldeen suit. "So, you're that guy who owns that super-fast Riolu, right?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, that's me," Mat said.

"I've had my eye on you for quite some time now," Ash said. "My Pikachu's been itching to take your Riolu on since you entered that special class."

Then, a spot near them started bubbling, and May surfaced, startling them except Mat. She took in a big breath of air and swam back to the bottom. "What's May doing?" Misty asked.

"I dared her to try and hold her breath for as long as possible," he said. "She almost went over a minute there."

Both Ash and Misty peered down and saw her. She held onto the wall to keep herself from floating back up. "Will she be okay doing this?" Ash asked.

"Anything happens, and I'll pull her up to breathe," Mat replied.

May came back up a minute and a half later. She felt proud, and a little light-headed. Her heart was beating pretty fast. Ash and Misty had left to keep the new guy away from Bianca. He kept following her like a stalker. "I'm going for a drink. Want anything?" Mat asked May.

"I'm good," she answered. Mat climbed out and walked through the change room, getting a few quarters for an iced tea. Once he was out of sight, the new guy approached her. He had purple hair, and an evil look in his eyes. When Mat had his drink and got back, he noticed that the new guy was looking down in the deep end, grinning. The area around him was bubbling. He was up to something. "Yo, new guy! What's going on?" he yelled.

The moment the guy heard him, he quickly did a Homer Simpson scream and looked at him. "What's it to ya?"

"If you're up to something, then scram! I don't need anyone trying to harass May today."

"If you're talking about the cute brown-hair girl, then there's nothing wrong. We're just having some fun."

Mat didn't believe a thing the guy said. He jumped in and grabbed him. "OK, spill! Where's May?!" he snapped.

The guy smirked evilly. "Try looking at the bottom," he said. Mat poked his head down into the water. May was trying to come up for air, but her foot was caught in one of those cages that they used for wavepools. Mat jabbed him in the stomach and dove in after her. But then the water started moving up and down. Someone had turned on the waves for the pool. Mat tried to reach her, but then had to go back up for a breath. He managed to fight through the waves and free her. But just as he did, May coughed up her last bit of air bubbles and blacked out. Mat quickly brought her up and everyone else got out when they saw them. "Hey, lifeguard!" he yelled. "We need you over here, stat!"

As the lifeguard did her thing, Mat sat close by. "Do you know how this happened to her?" asked the lifeguard.

"You bet your life I do!" he said, his body shaking with anger. He quickly turned around and pointed at the same guy he slugged. "That guy dragged her and stuck her foot in the cage down there! May couldn't even come back up to breathe!!"

Just then, Professor Oak walked in and up to Mat. He had volunteered to teach the class that him and May were in. Another teacher came up to the other guy and confronted him. "Harley, is what that boy said true?" she sternly asked the purple-haired guy. He tried to cover it up, but didn't seem to work. Mat told the professor the whole story and they looked at Harley. "Thank you for notifying me, Mat. We'll deal with him later. Right now, we have to make sure May will be able to breathe again."

Harley was escorted out, and Mat went back to watching May closely. The lifeguard rushed to her co-workers for something to help revive her. Mat's eyes began to water. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends before the dance. With tears flowing, he hugged May tightly. So tight, in fact, that quite a bit of water was forced out of her. Because of this, she started coughing up more water and began to breathe again. When the lifeguard came back, she noticed that Mat held May in his arms. She needed more time to recover, but she was alive. "Damn it, if only I didn't leave her," he said.

"It's OK, Mat," May said weakly. "You kept your promise to me. I'll be alright soon."

After both classes left the area and got out for the rest of the day, Professor Oak chased after Mat. A news reporter and a cameraman were right behind him. They interviewed him and the professor about what happened earlier in Viridian City. Mat tried to keep his calm while answering and got over his nervousness when they left. "So, what's the status with that Harley guy, Professor?" Mat asked.

"It was rough, and he kept trying to deceive us with terrible lies. But as for his punishment, he has been expelled for endangering the life of another student," Professor Oak answered. "We would have never known about all this if you hadn't pointed out what Harley did. You're a real hero, Mat."

Later that night, Dawn went over to Mat's house to show him the gown she was going to wear to the dance. He was watching the news channel when she walked in. They were showing images of what Mat had done to save May. "Whoa! Dawn, what are you doing here?!" he said, surprised.

"I wanted to get your opinion about something, but I can see that you're busy right row," she said. "What's on?"

"The news. I just saved the life of one of my classmates."

She sat down next to him and watched. It was showing the interview, and Dawn saw that Mat was on TV. "Hey, Dawn?" Mat asked.

"What is it?" she said.

"Can you call May to come here for a second? I have something to confess to you two."

Dawn quickly pulled out her cell phone and called her. May arrived shortly, still carrying her bag for reasons unknown, and Mat gathered them into his room. He was trembling a little when he spoke. "Girls, I have to tell you something important, about the dance. You see.... I, not knowingly, agreed to go to the dance with both of you."

"What?!" said both May and Dawn at the same time.

"And May, I accidentally agreed to go with you because I was in a daydream," Mat continued. "Now I just don't know what to do about it. I want to go with someone, but I also don't want to break either of your hearts."

"Ohh.... thank you for telling us. It must have been hard to gather up the courage to confess," said May.

Mat felt really down. His Riolu came up to them and tried to help cheer him up. It didn't work. "With how things are going right now, maybe I shouldn't go to the dance," Mat said.

"All three of us **will** go to that dance!" snapped May. "It's just that, how can we make it so it's like you're only dating one of us?"

"Hmm....... I might have a solution. I'll explain it tomorrow after school," Dawn said.

"I hope it'll make it so I won't lose any of my best friends."

"No need to worry, right?" she said.

"That's when we worry the most, remember?"

"I'm a little worried myself," May said. She had her hands between her legs. "I think I swallowed too much water earlier. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Better get a move on. My dad's gonna be home early, and he's not exactly the kind of guy who'd want friends over. You should go too, Dawn."

May was already in the closest bathroom when Dawn left. Somehow, this turned out better than he expected. At first, he thought that they'd would get mad at him, or start a catfight. He felt quite relieved. As he layed on his bed, Riolu came up to him. "Well, I might be able to pull this off, but I'll need some help so we don't blow it and get found out. What do you think?"

Riolu pointed to a photo of one of Mat's other friends who was in the beginner's class. The girl in the photo had white hair, pale blue eyes, and a green and white swimsuit with two bells hanging from the back. Her name was Aoi. Last time Mat saw her was a few weeks ago. She had one of the most beautiful Vaporeon that ever existed. If anyone could help, it was her. "Rio," said his Riolu.

"Good thinking, Riolu," Mat said. "I haven't hooked up with Aoi for a while. She could keep an eye out for anyone trying to steal away May or Dawn, then would radio me if some idiot tried to make his move. She owes me a favor anyways, so I'll see if she's available."

Finally, May walked out and let out a big stretch. She saw that Mat was alone. Riolu was inside its ball, resting. Mat just got the phone when he saw May walk into his room. "Whoa, you took longer than I thought," he said.

"I guess," she replied. "Where's Dawn?"

"She left already. You should get moving too. Dad'll be home any second."

"Well, that could be a problem. My house has a Rattata infestation and my mother hired an exterminator. We had to clear out for the night, so I have nowhere to stay. Mind if I bunk with you?" she asked.

"You're not serious, right?!" he said. "My parents will freak!"

"I called them before I came. They said it was all right, especially since I mentioned that you saved me."

Mat's face went red. One of his closest female friends, sleeping over at his place. And he didn't have a bunk bed. Would he have to share a blanket with May? He tried not to think about it again by playing Sonic Unleashed again. That, and he liked doing the howling thing in the night stages.

When it was time to sleep, May crawled in with Mat, who's face was still red. They stared at each other, blushing. May held onto Mat's hand under the blanket. "I've been thinking about what to do after you saved me from drowning," she whispered. "It's just that, um, I...."

May slowly leaned her head closer to him. With eyes closed, cheeks blushing, she pressed her lips against his. But for some reason, Mat didn't resist and they continued to kiss. It felt like that moment would last forever, but they eventually had to let go. They needed to sleep, or they would be too tired for the dance, which was only 19 hours from now.

As the night progressed, May kept having dreams about being underwater. It didn't seem to bother her because Mat was also in them. Then she started to feel a little funny. She woke up slowly and noticed that she accidentally wet herself. _Uh oh_! she thought. _OK, no more late night drinks for me. Oh, I hope I didn't stain his mattress. _May quickly changed and decided to ignore it and go back to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note: I noticed that my last chapter focused on Mat and Dawn, then this one focused on Mat and May. And somehow, May's winning in the decision-making of who Mat's interested in.

The next chapter is the final chapter, and I won't work on it until my polls are finished. I have three polls, each on a different website: Fanart Central, Gaia Online, and here on FanFiction. I've also noticed that a lot of people have been wanting Mat to go with May. I don't know why, though. I guess there aren't many fans of Dawn, or they rather keep her for themselves. I'm on to you, you greedy Dawn fans! It ain't right to hog a Poke' girl, y'know!


	3. The Lucky Girl is

Final Chapter: The Lucky Girl is...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Final Day: 10 hours remain

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Mat and May walked down the alleyways that lead to the academy, Dawn caught up with them. Her Piplup followed her. "Hey, you two!" she yelled to them.

"Hey Dawn," May said. "Why's your Piplup out?"

"Don't tell me you forgot! Every holiday that we go to school, they allow us to let our Pokemon out on the school grounds 'til the day's over."

"Oh right, I forgot. I'd better let Riolu out," said Mat, tossing up its Poke' Ball and letting his small dog-like Pokemon out to stretch. May did the same with her Combusken. As all six continued on, Mat reminded himself that Dawn had a plan about the dance. "So Dawn, what about that plan you mentioned yesterday?" he said.

"Whoa, I almost forgot about that!" she said in surprise. "Okay, so here's how it will go: Mat will try and alternate between us during the dance. Both gyms will be used, so one of us will be in a different gym. Every so often, Mat will sneak out of one dance floor, and into the other, quietly. Me and May must make sure not to let a different boy try to steal either of us away."

"And that's where I come in," said a different voice. It was Aoi, with her sparkling Vaporeon. "Mat asked me to watch over you guys when it's time to switch. If any boy tries to move in, I'll lure him away so Mat can switch safely."

"Wow, I didn't know you planned ahead, Mat."

"Of course, May. That's why I was on the phone last night. A lot of boys have been eyeing you two, so we need to have some back-up if we're going to pull this off. Question now is, who's getting the first dance?"

"I know!" said Aoi. "Let's race! Whoever beats Mat or gets closest to him wins the first dance. Our Pokemon will race too! But, if anyone manages to beat both Mat and his Riolu, then at the end of the dance, the winner will receive a romantic kiss from him, under the moonlit sky!"

Mat, May, and Dawn blushed after hearing that. Mat was never the one kissing the girl, but the one receiving it. May felt close to wetting herself again, and Dawn began to overheat like a Flareon. "Wait a minute! Does this include you as well, Aoi?" he said.

"Nope! I don't feel like getting you into a love square," she said with a laugh. "Now let's race!"

Mat sped off, and Riolu did the same. They had done a lot of speed training, so both of them were really fast. May and Dawn ran as fast as their legs could carry them. But Mat was extremely fast, almost supersonic. But then he crashed into a garbage can. They slowed down a bit, but he told them to keep moving.

Mat wasn't seriously behind, but he managed to catch up in a sonic dash. They were close to the school when he overtook May, then Riolu, and he just about passed Dawn when they reached the school doors. Both him and Dawn had tied. "Well, now what? We were neck and neck when we got here," Mat said, breathing heavily.

"Let's wait until Aoi gets here and makes the decision," said Dawn, panting even more than Mat.

They were able to catch their breath when May, Aoi, and their Pokemon arrived. Mat told Aoi that him and Dawn had tied, and asked what would happen. She thought about it for a minute, then came up with an answer. "How about we let Dawn decide? So, will you take the dance, or the romantic kiss under the moonlight, Dawn?" she said to her.

"They're doing Battle Class for all special class students today. You can decide during the times when you not up," May said.

The battles they had during the day were real fierce. Many of them took a while, so that gave Dawn lots of time to make the decision. But she still couldn't make up her mind. When May got back from her battle, Dawn called her over for help.

So you need help deciding?" May said.

"Yeah. I'm completely unsure of what to do," Dawn replied.

"How about doing rock-paper-scissors, or a coin flip?"

"Ok, I'll do a coin flip. Heads, I dance. Tails, I kiss. Go!"

Dawn flipped that coin so hard that it landed on the other side of the barricade that cut off the stage from the stands. However, it landed too far away that she couldn't make out what it showed. Eventually, it was her turn, and she hurried and picked up the coin. It had landed on tails. She blushed at the thought of Mat and her putting their lips together under the moonlit night sky. Her, in a lovely pink dress and bow, and him in a princely garment and crown. Soft music playing, bubbles floating, a water fountain at the end. She almost lost her consciousness and drifted into her daydream when a blast of water shot at her face and made her snap out of it. It came from a Politoed, which belonged to Misty, her opponent. "Dawn versus Misty, eh?" Mat said. "That's gonna be a tough one for her."

Although her battle was tough, the same thought gave Dawn the will to battle and win. Her battle was the most epic so far, because at the last second, her Piplup's special ability kicked in and it took down Politoed with a powerful BubbleBeam attack. But this wasn't over yet. The last battle for the day was Mat vs. Ash. It was finally time for their battle, and everyone knew that only one would become the best student of the academy. May kept daydreaming throughout the battle, but came to her senses as Pikachu and Riolu charged at each other for one final attack. "Riolu, Dark Pulse!" Mat commanded.

"Pikachu, end this with Thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

The flow of power from both attacks stook the whole gym and caused an explosion that engulfed both Pokemon. When the smoke cleared, both Pikachu and Riolu were unable to battle. "Well, it appears we have a double knock-out," announced the referee. "And due to our Valentine's dance tonight, because the gyms will be used for the event, a re-match will be postponed until the following week."

Everyone seemed disappointed about that. But there was a good reason too. It was getting late, and they needed to get the gyms ready. This also meant that Mat had to find something to put on for the dance. He went to a store nearby and the cashier showed him an outfit that could make others mistake him for a valiant prince, and that was convincing enough for him to buy it, and thank god he had enough for it. Just as he left for home, he ran into Aoi. She had a large bag in her hand, and it looked full. "Getting ready for the dance?" Mat asked her.

"You betcha!" she answered. "By the way, I hope you picked out the right outfit, Mat. Their theme is Majestic Middle Ages."

"Then I'll fit right in. I just got this sweet prince costume. What'd you get?"

"A princess' wedding dress. Comes with a veil and everything!"

"Nice. Well, I better motor. Don't want to keep those two waiting."

And with that, he dashed off back to his place. It was close to 5:30 when he was ready. His princely outfit was blue, laced with gold, had a sheath for a sword, and a flowing cape with a coat of arms sewn into it. He was just about to leave when he saw Dawn at the door. She had the most beautiful pink gown he had ever seen. It was laced with white instead of gold. She also had a pink bow on the back of her head. Both their outfits sparkled under the clear moonlit sky. "Oh my.... Mat, you look just like I imagined," Dawn said, blushing uncontrollably.

"Thank you, Dawn. Now, shall we proceed to the event, my lady?" he said, holding his arm out. A Rapidash was waiting outside for them. It had a saddle on its back and everything. "Hmm, nice touch," Mat said.

Dawn held on to her prince as they rode to the school. When they arrived, both May and Aoi were waiting for them. May was in a red dress laced with gold, and had a tiara on. Aoi was in her wedding gown and held what looked like a corsage on her gloved wrist. May pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of them getting off. Aoi then pulled out a Poke' Ball and called back the Rapidash. Apparently, it was hers, and she sent it to bring them to the school. "Wow!" cried May. "You two look perfect together!"

"So, who's getting the first dance with Prince Mat here?" said Aoi.

"Dawn does. In fact, they can stay together," May said. "Someone came to my door at sunset and begged me to go with him. I remembered how Dawn kept going off into dreamland as we watched your battle, so I decided to give in and now you don't have to switch between us."

Aoi felt a little disappointed. Now that Mat didn't have to dance with May, she had no reason to be there, but then a guy called Jun dressed in a white tuxedo came up to her and offered to dance. She happily accepted and leapt into his arms. Then, May's date came. It was Drew, one of the students from Ash and Misty's special class. He had an adventurer's costume and cape, but it wasn't as good as Mat's. "So, how is my princess this fine evening?" he said while offering a rose. May blushed and they walked inside.

"Well, we should head in before something rushes us and ruins our garments," Mat said.

"I agree," Dawn replied, holding her date's hand. They walked in to a majestically decorated gym. It was almost like they stepped back in time, except for the DJ and the speakers at the far end. A lot of slow, romantic-type music was played, but there was a few upbeat songs played, like Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna and With You by Linkin Park. There were a lot of familiar faces from other places, too. Ash was with Misty, Tracey was with Bianca, and there were a few guests as well. Brock was one of them. He was with the one woman you would least expect to see at a dance: Lucy, Queen of the Battle Pike.

After a while of nearly non-stop dancing, Dawn walked out to get a drink, and Mat stepped outside for a second to cool off. Usually, the areas used for the dancefloor tend to heat up to high temperatures and that can wear out a lot of people, almost like the heat sucks away their energy. They were ready to announce the King and Queen, or Prince and Princess, of the event. Professor Rowan held an envelope in his hand. Mat and Dawn returned when he opened it. "The prince of tonight's event is... Mat from Special Class A!"

A spotlight shone on him. Everyone cheered for him as he climbed onto the stage. When he was up, Rowan continued on. "And the princess who will join Mat will be.... Dawn, also from Special Class A!"

Mat helped Dawn up onto the stage. For some reason, it looked a lot like what she imagined in her daydream. The roof then began to open, revealing the clear, moonlit sky of night. Fireworks shot up and lit the sky as the final song began to play. Everyone kept chanting 'Do it, you two' for some reason. Mat and Dawn kept staring into each other's eyes as they slowly danced. Mat then leaned toward her, and she did the same. Closer, closer, until they kissed. Everyone else started cheering and hooting, and the whole place was bursting with excitement.

Then, Dawn let go and whispered the four magical words that made the evening perfect. "Mat... I love you," is what Dawn said. Then they kissed again. May and Aoi, both witnessing this, started bawling happily. "Dawn... I love you too," Mat said.

And so, from then on, Mat and Dawn were rarely ever apart. Almost anywhere, from the forest to the beaches, they explored. Every clear night, when there was a full moon, they would go to the rooftops, and let the moonlight fill them with the memories of that special night. The night when they were Prince Mat and Princess Dawn.

The End

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, it took a while, but more people from my other polls voted for Dawn. (And I still couldn't believe no one voted on this site's poll. Sheesh!)

Now my Love Triangle story is complete. And don't complain that it was too short! It's supposed to be a 'short story'.


End file.
